Un personnage contre ses Auteurs
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Et si le Maître se révoltait contre ceux qui écrivent ses aventures dans la série ? Pièce en deux actes et cinq scènes.
1. Acte 1

**_Un personnage contre ses auteurs_**

Pièce en deux actes et cinq scènes

**Par Ahaimebété**

**Personnages**

par ordre d'entrée en scène :

**Le Maître**

**Les Auteurs***

**Un homme en costume gris**

**Une vendeuse de vêtements**

**La Voix**

*****Robert Holmes (†), Don Houghton (†), Bob Baker, Dave Martin, Malcolm Hulke (†), Robert Sloman (†), Barry Letts (†), Johnny Byrne (†),Christopher H. Bidmead, Peter Grimwade (†),Terence Dudley (†), Terrance Dicks, Pip et Jane Baker, Rona Munro, Russel T. Davies

* * *

**Acte Un**

**Le Maître **

(il change d'allure tout au long de la scène, prenant l'apparence des divers acteurs qui l'ont incarné)

**Les Auteurs**

_Un lieu brumeux et vague, comme un plateau de tournage vide et envahi de brouillard : c'est là où habitent les personnages quand ils ne sont pas requis par un auteur qui écrit leurs aventures. Tandis que le premier personnage commence à parler, les Auteurs arrivent les uns après les autres et se regroupent autour de lui en un large cercle._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, fulminant et marchant de long en large._

Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Vous m'entendez, vous tous ? Ça suffit de me faire souffrir ! (_Il lève les poings vers le ciel, ses yeux furieux lançant des éclairs, tandis que ses dents se serrent et grincent. Puis il s'assoit sur le sol gris et soupire, une main soutenant sa tête)_

_(Dans un souffle)_ Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste de réussir. Une seule fois.

**LES AUTEURS**_, en chœur._

C'est une série familiale, le méchant ne doit jamais réussir.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, ricanant, un sourire à la fois amer et ironique sur les lèvres._

Il ne faut pas traumatiser ces chères petites têtes blondes, n'est-ce pas ?

**LES AUTEURS**

C'est un divertissement, pas la réalité. Il n'y a que dans la réalité que les bons souffrent et meurent, et que les mauvais réussissent et sont heureux.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, marmonnant dans sa barbe._

J'ferais bien un petit tour dans la réalité, moi, tiens ! (_Il se lève et met les poings sur ses hanches)_

_(D'un ton accusateur)_Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de vous ? N'importe qui serait devenu fou avec ce régime de catastrophes diverses. D'ailleurs, je SUIS fou, maintenant, mais à qui la faute ? À vous, vous tous, les auteurs ! (_Il recommence à marcher de long en large, en faisant de grands gestes) _Dès que je suis arrivé dans la série, en 1971, j'en étais à mon dernier corps, j'avais utilisé toutes mes régénérations. Avant même qu'on me voie à l'écran, vous m'aviez tué douze fois !

**LES AUTEURS**

C'était plus intéressant pour le personnage. Pour expliquer ta peur de mourir.

**LE MAÎTRE**

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Toujours l'intérêt du spectateur en premier … Bref, je passe sous silence les nombreux épisodes où mon plan rate dans cette période. Heureusement, vous avez toujours eu la décence de me laisser m'échapper à la fin.

**LES AUTEURS**

Ça aussi, c'était plus intéressant …

**LE MAÎTRE**, _les interrompant._

Pour que je revienne sur Terre et que le Docteur me fasse échec encore une fois ? Quelle stupidité de procéder à mes plans diaboliques juste sous son nez ! Ne suis-je pas censé être quelqu'un d'intelligent ? N'ai-je pas une machine qui peut aller partout dans le temps et l'espace ?

Je suis même allé en prison sur Terre ! Certes, c'était une prison dorée. Et ce fut tellement facile de manipuler le directeur pour m'évader et contacter ces Démons des Mers … Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils se révèlent si indisciplinés ? Ils auraient dû m'obéir ! Je suis le Maître et ils auraient dû m'obéir !

**LES AUTEURS**

Tu sais bien que ce n'est jamais le cas. Toutes ces forces que tu déclenches, tous ces collaborateurs que tu penses maîtriser, il faut bien qu'ils se retournent contre toi. Ça fait partie du jeu. Et ton "vous avez fait quoi ?" dans _The Sea Devils_ est à mourir de rire.

**LE MAÎTRE**

Cela ne m'amusait pas, moi ! L'autre imbécile qui avait inversé la polarité du flux de neutron. Ça allait tout faire exploser, avec nous en plein milieu.

_(Arrêtant de marcher et hochant la tête)_Quelle humiliation vous m'avez fait subir ensuite avec Kronos : devoir supplier le Docteur de me sauver ! À genoux ! Mais ça a marché. Le pauvre crétin sentimental, comme si j'allais tranquillement repartir avec eux me faire enfermer à nouveau.

_(Éclatant de rire) _Oh, sa tête ! Sa tête et celle de Jo quand ils ont vu que je leur avais faussé compagnie !

_(Renfrogné à nouveau)_Mais quelle façon ridicule de me faire disparaître dans _Frontier in Space_. Franchement, je méritais mieux que : « pfff, il n'est plus là » juste comme ça !

**LES AUTEURS**

Est-ce notre faute si l'acteur qui t'incarnait a eu un accident ? Tu devais avoir une fin plus digne de toi et des révélations …

**LE MAÎTRE**, _les interrompant._

Ah, parlons-en justement de ces fameuses révélations. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus grotesque ! Moi, le frère du Docteur ? Quelle idée absurde ! Heureusement, cela ne s'est pas fait.

**LES AUTEURS**

Tu es sans cœur. Tu ne songes pas à la raison pour laquelle on n'a pas tourné cet épisode. Ce pauvre Roger Delg …

**LE MAÎTRE**, _criant,_ _le poing frappant sa poitrine._

Sans cœur ? Qui m'a créé sans cœur ? C'est vous, non ?

**LES AUTEURS**

Nous plaidons coupables. Il fallait bien un pendant maléfique au Docteur. Un être aussi mauvais qu'il est bon.

_Le Maître ricane. Il rit même franchement, les mains toujours sur les hanches, la tête renversée en arrière._

**LE MAÎTRE**

Bon ? Le Docteur est bon ? Vous êtes sûr ? Il est mauvais, aussi mauvais que moi. Plus hypocrite seulement.

**LES AUTEURS**

Tu exagères. Nous admettons qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi tendre qu'on pourrait l'espérer, mais cela donne de la consistance au personnage. Sinon, il serait inintéressant.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, l'air dégoûté._

Ne parlons plus du Docteur, s'il vous plait !

Parlons plutôt de ce corps en décrépitude que vous m'avez donné à ma réapparition, trois ans plus tard. Les échecs répétés ne vous suffisaient pas. Il a fallu que vous me fassiez souffrir physiquement. Savez-vous ce que c'est, de vivre dans un corps en décomposition ?

**LES AUTEURS**

Non, pas vraiment.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, ironique._

Je vous le conseille pour vos prochaines vacances. Un bon dépaysement. Venez passer quelques mois à Zombieville. Même pas, car les zombies ne souffrent pas, ils sont morts. Moi non, je ne l'étais pas. Pas complètement. J'étais encore assez vivant pour sentir la douleur, pour souffrir comme un damné. Était-ce nécessaire aussi de m'affubler de cette serpillère ? Cela vous aurait fait mal de me vêtir au moins décemment ?

L'être mauvais, ce n'est pas moi, c'est vous ! Vous tous qui vous acharnez sur moi depuis trente-neuf ans.

**LES AUTEURS**_, marmonnant, évitant de se regarder les uns les autres._

C'est le public qui veut ça. Il veut un méchant très méchant et à qui il arrive de vilaines choses. Les méchants doivent souffrir et être un peu ridicules.

_Le Maître tourne toujours dans le lieu brumeux et gris. Il a l'air de chercher quelque chose._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, grommelant._

Il doit bien y avoir une sortie de cet endroit. Je dois pouvoir me glisser dans la réalité. Il y a sûrement un moyen et je le trouverai.

_Les auteurs chuchotent entre eux un moment, pendant que le Maître commence à tâtonner le sol._

**LES AUTEURS**

Nous t'avons redonné un corps ensuite. Nous t'avons même permis d'en voler un. C'était plutôt sympa, non ? Voler un corps. Tout à fait maléfique. Et tuer le Docteur aussi.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, haussant les épaules._

Tuer, enfin, si on veut. Il s'est juste régénéré. Quoique, je dois dire que cette régénération-là … hum …

_Le Maître sourit avec un air rêveur qu'on voit rarement sur sa physionomie._

**LES AUTEURS**_, un peu choqués._

Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ne nous dit pas que tu …

**LE MAÎTRE**_, se reprenant et effaçant l'air rêveur de son visage._

Je n'ai rien dit ! (_Il retrouve l'air renfrogné qu'il a depuis le début de la conversation) _Un sacré salaud, celui-là aussi ! Il m'a laissé dans la cité de _Castrovalva_ en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il m'a laissé cramer dans _Planet of Fire_. Je l'ai pourtant supplié de me sauver. Je me suis humilié à le supplier. Quel cœur de pierre faut-il avoir pour résister à un tel appel au secours ?

**LES AUTEURS**

Tu aurais fait de même dans ces situations. Pire sans doute.

**LE MAÎTRE**

Et alors, cela aurait été normal ! Les coups tordus, c'est dans ma nature.

Et cette phrase ridicule que vous m'avez fait dire, juste avant de disparaître ? Qu'étais-je censé ajouter après "ton propre …" ? Encore le coup du frère ?

**LES AUTEURS**_, échangeant des sourires._

Peut-être. Ce qui est amusant, c'est justement de laisser planer le doute. Cela devait être ta dernière apparition. On n'aurait jamais su.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, triomphant._

Ah, ah ! Sadiques, même avec les fans ! Entre le Docteur et vous, je commence à prendre des allures d'agneau, je trouve.

**LES AUTEURS**_, franchement choqués._

Tout de même …

**LE MAÎTRE**_, scandant._

Un agneau qui vient de naître !

Et hop, on me ressort du chapeau sans explications. Comment j'ai échappé à cette situation ? On ne sait pas. Ça, c'est de la paresse. Une grosse flemme. Pas d'idées pour expliquer ? C'n'est pas grave, on n'explique pas. C'est _Doctor Who_, on a l'habitude du n'importe quoi.

Bon, je passe sur le fait de me laisser enfermé dans un TARDIS avec pour seule compagnie la Rani et un tyrannosaure. Je dirais que c'est de la taquinerie, presque amusant par rapport au reste. Et venons-en à la transformation en guépard. Ce n'était pas humiliant, ça ?

**LES AUTEURS**_, amusés._

Tu avais grande allure avec des yeux jaunes et des dents pointues.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, reniflant avec mépris._

Nous n'avons pas la même notion de grande allure. Si encore cela avait été volontaire, mais non, impossible de rien maîtriser ! En train de hurler comme un animal !

Et, encore une fois, le Docteur qui me laisse crever. Sur une planète en train d'exploser. N'allez pas me dire que c'est un être bon et plein de compassion après ça.

**LES AUTEURS**

Il a essayé de te sauver. Tu as refusé.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, furieux._

Quand ? Dans le film ? Ce film ridicule ? Le reste du temps, j'avais encore gardé une certaine classe. Oui, même sous forme de corps décomposé avec des yeux en balles de ping-pong. Mais ça, c'est la pire chose que vous m'ayez fait subir. Je préférais encore les yeux de guépard à ces yeux de serpent. Et cette allure de Terminator … avec des lunettes noires, … et un blouson en cuir ! Moi qui ai toujours su garder une certaine élégance …

_(Avec amertume)_… enfin, presque, toujours la serpillère, vous vous souvenez ?

Et m'envoyer dans le Vortex du Temps à la fin. Mon pire cauchemar. Ma plus grande peur.

_Le Maître se laisse tomber sur le sol intangible et se recroqueville sur lui-même, tremblant. Les auteurs se regardent._

**UN AUTEUR**_, chuchotant._

Nous sommes peut-être allés un peu loin cette fois-là. D'ailleurs, le film n'a pas eu de succès.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, gémissant d'une voix étouffée._

Dites carrément qu'il était nul ! Me faire souffrir ainsi pour quelque chose d'aussi minable.

**LES AUTEURS**_, approuvant de la tête._

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très réussi. Remettez-vous, Maître. C'est fini tout ça.

_Ils se rapprochent du Maître, toujours replié en position fœtale, n'osant cependant pas aller jusqu'à lui. Enfin, il se redresse, s'assoit et passe une main sur ses yeux avec un ou deux reniflements discrets._

**LE MAÎTRE**

Et allons-y pour la suite des tortures ! La Guerre du Temps. Ressuscité juste pour me battre contre ces monstres presque invincibles. Pas étonnant que j'aie eu peur, que je me sois enfui et transformé en humain pour me cacher.

Le professeur Yana. Quand je dis que vous êtes tordus, ce n'est pas qu'à moitié. Faire du personnage maléfique du Maître un Humain plein de bonté et de compassion. Passant sa vie à aider les autres et prêt à se sacrifier pour eux. Rien de tel pour semer la confusion dans les esprits et surtout le mien.

**LES AUTEURS**

N'es-tu pas satisfait de ce Docteur-là ? Il voulait te sauver, lui.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, leur coulant un regard méprisant._

Pour lui-même, pour ne pas être seul. Pas pour moi. (_Il prend à nouveau un air rêveur, bien que de façon assez différente que quelques minutes auparavant)_

_(Murmurant)_ La mort comme évasion. J'avoue que c'était un joli coup.

_(Riant franchement)_ Un très joli coup. C'était à moi de le faire souffrir un peu. Oh, sa tête ! "Régénère-toi !" Ah, ah ! Pleure mon ami, pleure !

**LES AUTEURS**_, encore une fois choqués._

Tu es mauvais.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, encore une fois furieux._

Bien sûr que je suis mauvais ! Me faire toujours tout rater, me faire souffrir mille morts, me transformer en miniature, en guépard ou en serpent ne vous suffisait toujours pas. Mais non, ce n'était pas encore assez pour le pauvre Maître. Votre imagination malade a trouvé mieux que ça : me mettre un bruit dans la tête toute ma vie. Un roulement de tambour constant. Un _Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_ qui ne s'arrête jamais.

_Toujours assis au sol, il éclate d'un rire hystérique. Puis il se met à taper en rythme, de ses doigts repliés. Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! … Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! … Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! … Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

**LES AUTEURS**_, se bouchant les oreilles._

Arrête ! C'est insupportable !

**LE MAÎTRE**_, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres._

N'est-ce pas, que c'est insupportable ? C'est pourtant bien ce à quoi vous m'avez condamné. Toute une vie de _Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_ Et on dit que le Maître est mauvais. Un agneau, je vous dis, un agneau, à côté de vous. (_Il se déplace à quatre pattes en tâtonnant le sol)_

_(Grognant à voix basse)_ Je suis sûr que c'est par là.

**LES AUTEURS**_, cherchant à changer de conversation._

Revenons à cette histoire d'évasion. Oui, ce fut un joli coup, la mort comme évasion. Mais la résurrection s'est mal passée. Sacré Lucie.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, soupirant._

La trahison d'une femme. Vous manquez d'originalité.

**LES AUTEURS**_, un peu vexés._

Ce sont des valeurs sûres. Les gens aiment bien retrouver des valeurs sûres en même temps que des idées originales. Tout ne peut pas être tout le temps nouveau. Mais nous sommes certains que tu as apprécié tes pouvoirs.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, levant au ciel des yeux exaspérés._

Lesquels ? Les mains à réaction ? Lancer des éclairs de feu ? Non seulement ce n'est pas original, mais vous en avez profité pour me faire souffrir là aussi. Un pouvoir, certes, mais qui me brûle, qui me détruit, qui me consume. Et après la serpillère – je ne vous la pardonnerai jamais, celle-là –, me voilà habillé comme un vagabond, avec des ongles sales, des cheveux blonds et une vilaine barbe mal soignée. À devoir dévorer des gens pour retarder la destruction de mon corps. (_Il s'est ramassé sur lui-même à nouveau. Les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, il se balance d'avant en arrière, son regard fou errant autour de lui)_

_(D'une voix gémissante)_ Faim ! Toujours faim ! Et ce bruit, ce bruit dans ma tête, fort, toujours plus fort, de plus en plus fort.

**LES AUTEURS**

Tu as quand même eu une sortie magnifique. Cela a beaucoup plu. Te sacrifier en sauvant le Docteur, c'était superbe.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, relevant la tête, une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

Je n'ai pas sauvé le Docteur, j'ai foutu une trempe à ce salaud de Rassilon ! Il le méritait et … (_Il se lève avec un regard de braise. Il frotte ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant crépiter le feu bleu)_

… vous aussi, vous le méritez !

**LES AUTEURS**_, chuchotant entre eux, inquiets._

– On ne les lui avait pas enlevés, ses pouvoirs ? –

– Ben, je ne sais pas moi, je ne l'ai pas fait en tout cas. –

– Moi non plus, je croyais que c'était toi qui devais t'en charger. –

– Mais pas du tout, il n'en a jamais été question ! C'n'est pas mon boulot ! –

– Le mien non plus. Je ramasse pas derrière les autres. C'est à chacun de nettoyer sa m … –

_Le jet d'énergie les disperse. C'est une cavalcade affolée. Le lieu se vide en quelques secondes. Il ne reste plus que le Maître, seul, debout dans la brume, les mains crépitant encore._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, avec un grand sourire._

Ah, enfin tranquille. (_Il s'accroupit au milieu des nuées grises qui flottent)_ Voyons voir, j'avais presque trouvé tout à l'heure. (_Il disparaît brusquement)_

_(Voix qui va decrescendo)_Ah, voilà, c'est lààààààààààààààààààààààà.


	2. Acte 2

**Acte deux**

**Scène un**

_Une rue dans une grande ville quelque part sur Terre._

**Le Maître**

**Un homme en costume gris**

_Le Maître est étendu sur le trottoir, étourdi par sa chute. Il a l'apparence de sa dernière incarnation : un homme dans la trentaine, habillé d'un sweat-shirt à capuche noir, d'un pantalon et de chaussures noires, ainsi que d'un t-shirt rouge. Il a un aspect sale et négligé. Il s'assoit et secoue la tête, puis se frotte le crâne en grognant._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, regardant autour de lui avec ravissement._

La réalité. Enfin ! Le lieu où les méchants réussissent.

**UN HOMME EN COSTUME GRIS,**_ surgissant à côté de lui._

Barre-toi de là ! Pas de clodos, ni de drogués devant mon magasin.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, se levant et regardant l'homme dans les yeux._

Je suis le Maître et tu dois …

**L'HOMME EN COSTUME GRIS**_, l'interrompant._

Fous le camp, je t'ai dit ou j'appelle les flics ! Va cuver tes petites pilules roses ailleurs.

_Il rentre dans son établissement, une boutique de costumes pour hommes, très chic. Le Maître s'aperçoit dans un des miroirs qui encadrent la vitrine._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, faisant crisser ses ongles dans sa barbe._

Je dois d'abord changer d'aspect si je veux me faire respecter. Et ceci me semble l'endroit idéal.

_Il entre dans la boutique._

* * *

**Scène deux**

_Un magasin de vêtements pour hommes, très élégant._

**Le Maître**

**Un homme en costume gris**

**Une vendeuse de vêtements**

**La Voix**

**LE MAÎTRE**_, s'approchant du comptoir._

Je voudrais ...

**L'HOMME EN COSTUME GRIS**_, paniquant, la voix légèrement hystérique._

J'appelle les flics ! Anne-Liiiise, la bombe anti-agression !

**LA VENDEUSE**_, surgissant de l'arrière-boutique._

Monsieur ? (_Avisant le Maître)_Oh !

_Elle repart dans l'arrière-boutique en courant._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, perdant patience._

Vous allez voir … (_Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre, mais rien ne se passe : pas de feu électrique crépitant)_

_(Regardant ses mains, abasourdi)_Ça ne marche plus ?

**LA VENDEUSE**_, surgissant à nouveau de l'arrière-boutique._

Prends ça, canaille !

_Elle asperge généreusement le Maître d'un jet d'une bombe anti-agression en visant les yeux. Il part à reculons en toussant._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, les mains devant son visage, larmoyant._

AAAAAHHHH !

_(Entre deux quintes de toux)_POURQUOI ÇA NE MARCHE PLUS ?

**LA VOIX**_, à peine un murmure qu'il est le seul à entendre._

Nous sommes dans la réalité, rappelle-toi. Pas de pouvoirs dragon-ballesques, pas d'hypnose. Tu es livré à toi-même.

_L'homme en costume gris a pris le téléphone dans lequel il parle à toute vitesse._

**L'HOMME EN COSTUME GRIS**_, avec le débit d'une mitraillette._

Police ! Nous sommes agressés ! Un drogué. Faites vite ! Nous le tenons en respect avec la bombe à poivre, mais il a l'air dangereux. Dépêchez-vous ! Faites vite ! Au secours !

_La vendeuse a acculé le Maître dans un coin et elle l'asperge de la bombe anti-agression dès qu'il fait un mouvement._

**LA VENDEUSE**_, le bras, équipé de la bombe, tendu vers lui._

Bouge pas, fumier !

**L'HOMME EN COSTUME GRIS**_, triomphant, mais restant prudemment derrière la vendeuse._

Tu fais moins le fier, maintenant, salaud !

**LE MAÎTRE**_, d'une voix entrecoupée par des quintes de toux._

Mais … _(Tousse)_ Mais … je ne vous ai rien fait ! _(Tousse)_ Laissez-moi partir ! _(Tousse)_

* * *

**Scène trois**

_Dans la rue en dehors du magasin de vêtements._

**Le Maître**

**La Voix**

_Bruit de sirènes de police qui se rapprochent. Le Maître surgit de la boutique et détale comme un lapin, poursuivi par les cris des deux commerçants : « au voleur ! »_

**LE MAÎTRE**_, les yeux rouges et larmoyants._

Ils sont tous fous là-dedans ! _(Tousse)_

**LA VOIX**

C'est la réalité. Tu voulais la réalité : la voilà !

_Après une longue course, au cours de laquelle il tourne au hasard dans plusieurs rues et se fait bousculer par les passants qui l'insultent au passage, le Maître s'arrête dans une impasse. Il se laisse glisser au sol, les fesses sur les pavés sales, le dos appuyé au mur décrépi._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, toussant toujours._

Je m'en sortirai _(Tousse)_ et je gagnerai. Je n'ai pas _(Tousse)_ besoin de pouvoirs. Mon intelligence suffira _(Tousse)._

(_Il pose la main sur sa poitrine et semble surpris) _Mais … je n'ai qu'un seul cœur ! Quelle est cette plaisanterie ?

**LA VOIX**_, un peu ironique._

La réalité, toujours. Un seul cœur, un seul corps, pas de régénération possible.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, inquiet._

Tous les pouvoirs des Time Lords ? Pas de TARDIS ? Pas de … Docteur ?

**LA VOIX**

Non, rien de tout ça. Juste cette planète, sans aliens, ni monstres à utiliser pour tes plans, sans voyages dans l'espace et le temps. Tu es un rampant, comme tout le monde.

**LE MAÎTRE**

Ce sera un peu plus difficile, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis intelligent et sans scrupule. J'ai un esprit maléfique. Tout à fait ce qu'il faut pour réussir, ici.

**LA VOIX**

Je n'en doute pas.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, marmonnant._

Au moins, je n'ai plus ce bruit dans la tête. C'est un soulagement. Par contre, j'ai faim. Est-ce normal d'avoir faim ?

**LA VOIX**

Tout à fait normal. Il va falloir que tu travailles pour gagner de l'argent et payer ta nourriture. Dévorer des Humains risque de ne pas être très bien vu.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, l'air dégoûté._

Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus. Travailler ? Mmh ! Et voler, est-ce faisable ?

**LA VOIX**

Absolument. Et ce serait plus dans tes cordes. Enfin, dans les cordes de quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais attention, il vaut mieux voler un milliard que quelques sous. On risque bien moins en volant en grand.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, se redressant, l'air vaniteux._

Bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais arracher le sac d'une vieille dame dans la rue ?

* * *

**Scène quatre**

_Sous un pont autoroutier, une cabane faite de cartons d'emballage et de divers autres objets._

**Le Maître**

**La Voix**

**Les Auteurs**

_Le Maître est assis devant cette cabane, regardant le paysage qui se réduit à un terrain vague encombré de saletés. Il est habillé de la même façon que dans la scène précédente. Sauf que ses vêtements sont en bien plus mauvais état, déchirés, ses chaussures éculées. Lui aussi est encore plus sale et négligé, avec des cheveux en désordre et une barbe mal taillée. Son visage a vieilli. Il a un air très las._

**LE MAÎTRE**_, à voix basse._

Es-tu là ?

**LA VOIX**

Bien entendu. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours là.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, appuyant son front sur ses genoux, d'une voix très faible._

Ch'ahanhonne.

**LA VOIX**

Quoi ?

**LE MAÎTRE**_, criant presque._

J'AI DIT : J'ABANDONNE ! Voilà, tu es contente ?

**LA VOIX**

Oh, moi, tu sais. Ici ou ailleurs … Que veux-tu exactement ?

**LE MAÎTRE**_, avec un sourire amer._

Tu veux que je le dise clairement, c'est ça ? Que je m'humilie jusqu'au bout.

**LA VOIX**_, d'un ton pointilleux._

Je veux juste que nous soyons bien d'accord. Qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Que tu ne puisses pas ensuite me dire que …

**LE MAÎTRE**_, l'interrompant._

D'accord. D'accord. (_Il ferme les yeux, se vautrant presque avec délices dans l'humiliation)_

_(D'une voix lasse) _J'abandonne. Je ne veux plus être dans la réalité. C'est trop difficile. Les Humains sont pires que je ne pourrai jamais l'être. La réalité est mille fois plus dure que les inventions des auteurs les plus fous et les plus sadiques.

_Un souffle se lève. Un tourbillon soulève la poussière. Le Maître se protège les yeux. Un instant, lui et le décor disparaissent dans cette tornade. Lorsqu'elle s'apaise, on retrouve le décor gris et vague du premier acte. Il se met debout. Il n'a plus l'aspect miteux du vagabond, mais est vêtu d'un costume noir très élégant. Son visage oscille entre plusieurs des physionomies qu'il a déjà eues. Les Auteurs sont là, formant un arc de cercle autour de lui._

**LES AUTEURS**_, échangeant des sourires attendris._

Nous ne pensions pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Trois ans, trois ans de réalité. Tu t'es montré particulièrement coriace. Bravo.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, soupçonneux._

Vous l'avez fait exprès ?

**LES AUTEURS**

Quoi donc ?

**LE MAÎTRE**

De rendre la réalité aussi dure. Pour m'obliger à revenir ici.

**LES AUTEURS**_, secouant la tête tous ensemble._

Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur la réalité.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, toujours soupçonneux._

Aucun ? Vraiment ?

**LES AUTEURS**_, levant la main comme pour dire « je le jure »._

Absolument aucun. Ce que tu as vécu, c'est ce qu'aurait pu vivre n'importe quel Humain. Certains connaissent un sort pire encore ...

**LE MAÎTRE**_, arrêtant le discours._

Ça va.

**LES AUTEURS**_, curieux._

Pouvons-nous savoir … ?

**LE MAÎTRE**_, d'un ton sec._

NON !

**LES AUTEURS**

Tant pis. Ça aurait pu nous donner des idées pour …

**LE MAÎTRE**_, d'un ton encore plus sec._

NON !

**LES AUTEURS**

Ne t'énerve pas. Es-tu prêt à reprendre ton rôle ?

**LE MAÎTRE**

Je n'ai pas le choix, mais … pourriez-vous être un peu moins, enfin un peu plus …

_(D'une toute petite voix)_… gentils ?

**LES AUTEURS**

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes que tes anciens auteurs et créateurs. Nous ne savons pas ce que vont te réserver les prochains.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, gémissant._

Ça promet. De toutes nouvelles imaginations, pleines de sadisme, pour inventer d'autres façons de me faire souffrir.

**LES AUTEURS**_, d'un ton innocent._

Tu peux retourner en bas, si tu préfères.

**LE MAÎTRE**_, paniquant._

NOOON ! Je ne me plaindrai plus, je le jure !

**UN AUTEUR**_, chuchotant, aux autres._

Rien de tel qu'un petit tour dans la réalité, pour rendre un personnage doux comme un agneau.

_(Se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire)_Oh, zut !

**LE MAÎTRE**_, ironique et amer._

J'ai entendu, vous savez.


End file.
